Gotta Be Sombody
by lostinthe-tardis28
Summary: Sam and Becca have been friends for the longest time and now Sam is faced with a challenge that may get them both killed. With the help of Dean will Sam and Becca ever become more than friends?


Gotta Be Somebody- (A Sam/Becca One-Shot)- Rated R

Based on episode 1x19! But not completely keep that in mind. . .

"Sam what the hell?" Becca said frustrated.

"I'm not letting you come with us!" Sam said concerned for her, he couldn't stand to see her get hurt.

"I'm not a baby Sam, I'm a big girl now and can make my own decisions." Becca said walking out the door. Dean chuckled walking out the door in front of Sam.

Becca and Sam went into the house to double-check the painting. But before Dean could step inside the door slammed shut.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled banging on the door. Dean tried to pick the lock but it didn't work.

"SAM! BECCA! Are you alright?" Dean asked.

"NO! IT'S COMING!" Becca screamed. "Salt! SAM WE GOTTA FIND SALT!" she said running into the kitchen with Sam hot on her trail.

"DAMNIT!" Sam yelled. "There's nothing what the-" he started to say but Becca cut him off.

"HOLY SHIT! SAM!" Becca said pointing to a girl with a straight razor in her hand and a doll in the other. Sam got in front of Becca and started to back up slowly. Sam picked up an iron fire poker and took a swing at the ghost. It disappeared but they both knew it wouldn't keep her gone for long. Dean called Sam again, and he picked up.

"Dude you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess. I got an iron rod but it-oh God no." Sam said looking behind him to see the girl again.

"SAM? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Dean yelled into the phone.

"BURN THE DOLL!" Becca screamed trying to get the poker but she couldn't reach it. She knew that the doll had the girls real hair so it was like bones because she was cremated.

"DEAN BURN THE DOLL! FIND IT AND BURN IT!" Sam screamed into the phone then snapped it shut. Dean sped off towards the mausoleum and a desk had swung into Sam and knocked him on his back.

"SAM!" Becca said running over to him but as soon as she stood up the girl was right in front of her. It looked at her then flew her across the room. She fell on floor with a thud and Sam was still struggling to get the big desk off of him.

"BECCA!" He screamed. Dean was still trying to light the hair on fire but the lighter wasn't clicking on.

"Damnit." Dean mumbled. The girl was raising her blade to get Becca but finally Sam pushed the desk off of him and ran over to her as soon as Dean had set the doll's hair on fire.

"NO!" Sam said shielding Becca but then the girl disappeared into flames and the picture was restored. Becca and Sam both sat there on top of one another breathing heavily."Dean?" Sam asked picking up his phone again.

"Sam? Are you guys alright?" Dean asked frantically as he drove back to the house.

"Not bad." Sam said.

"Well hang tight I'll be there in ten." Dean said hanging up and so did Sam.

"Thank you." Becca said smiling at him.

"No problem." Sam said smiling back.

Sam and Dean were outside the motel room were Becca was sleeping. Even for a hunter she was tired. She needed her rest but Sam and Dean knew they needed to work some things out.

"So why don't you tell me what's going on?" Dean asked his younger brother.

"I don't know what your talking about." Sam muttered.

"I have seen the way you two look at each other, the way you are so protective of each other. I'm not that stupid Sammy." Dean said rolling his eyes. "I know you care about her, you would die for her and I'm pretty sure she would do the same for you." he added. Sam took a deep breath knowing he was screwed now that his brother knew.

"Yeah I do." he said looking down at the ground. "I think I love her." he added smiling weakly at his older brother.

"Really?" Dean asked in surprise. "How do you know?" he added curiously.

"She's the one that makes it better. She's special, I haven't felt this way before Dean. Not since Jess." Sam said softly. "She's my other half, she gets the demons the monsters, and she knows what it's like to be from hell and back. She knows both sides of the story." he added fighting back the tears. "I may love her but I'll never know if we don't give it a shot." he added looking at Dean again. He had never seen Sam like this so broken-down so vulnerable he loved her and it was obvious to anyone.

"Then why don't you?" Dean asked him.

"It will never work. . ." Sam mumbled.

"Yes it will! Damnit Sam!" Dean said frustrated. "You love her! GO GET HER! There's gotta be somebody for you and I think she's the one." he added. Sam stayed silent. They heard the door open and they saw Becca in new clothes.

"Are you guys alright? I heard yelling." she asked looking at them both, concerned.

"Yeah everything's fine, Becs." Sam said quietly smiling at her. Becca smiled back, Dean couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright listen to me. You two need to have a nice long chat." Dean said frustrated. "I'm going out and I'm not coming back till you guys figure out what the hell is going on." he added getting in the impala and driving to a local bar. Becca looked at Sam confused but they both walked in and turned on the lights.

"What is he talking about?" Becca asked curiously.

"Us." Sam mumbled, really nervous now.

"What about us?" Becca asked softly, sitting down on the bed next to Sam.

"You know I would die for you right?" Sam asked her, looking her dead on. Becca nodded her head.

"Yes, I know that Sam. I would die for you, too." she said smiling weakly at him. "What else is going on? Sam talk to me." she added suddenly concerned at what he was trying to get at.

"There is something I have wanted to tell you for a long time. . .but I'm afraid to see how you are going to take it." Sam said still feeding around the bush.

"What IS it Sam?" she said dying to know what he was keeping from her.

"I love you." Sam said looking her in the eyes. Becca felt her heart skip a beat.

"What? Sam. . .I-" Becca started to say but he cut her off.

"Please just hear me out, I love you. More than a friend or a long-lost sister deal. I want to be with you, your special. You are by far the most amazing girl I have met, you are a hunter so you get what it's like to have your life at risk and you get me. You know how to make me smile and laugh you bring the best out of me." Sam said. Becca stood there awe struck.

"I love you, too Sam." Becca said softly.

"You do?" he asked her, shocked at her answer. Maybe Dean was right.

"Yeah I do." Becca said in that sweet tone of hers. Sam couldn't take it anymore, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers, Becca kissed back and when they pulled away she smiled at him again.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked her, quietly.

"More than ever." Becca said smiled and kissed her again but harder this time. Becca smiled into the kiss and helped him get rid of her shirt. Becca got rid of his shirt and he held her back as he kissed her again. She kissed back and he leaned her back on the bed. He fiddled with her jeans but successfully got them off, Becca fiddled with his belt buckle and he helped her get them off. He started sucking on her neck and she moaned softly.

"Sammm. . ." Becca moaned out. Sam smirked and continued. He sucked on her collar bone and sweet spot. He made his way down to her chest and unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. Becca turned red and still continued to moan out. Sam eventually got rid of her underwear and she got rid of his boxers. He put on protection and put himself inside of her.

"SAM!" Becca moaned in pleasure. She felt herself tighten and expand as he went faster and deeper at her command.

"Fasterrr!" she moaned, Sam went faster and she screamed for the heavens to hear. Sam flipped them over and she rode him.

"Ahhhh! Fuckkk!" Sam grunted. Becca moaned along with him and when he flipped her over again he went back inside of her harder this time.

"Harder! Damnit Sam! Harderrr!" Becca said and he went deeper inside of her. She moaned again but that still wasn't good enough.

"Give me all you gottt. . ." Becca said. Sam did as told and went as fast and as hard as his body would let him go. Becca climaxed at the same time Sam did and when he pulled out of her they both flopped over next to each other breathing heavily.

"Damn. . ." Becca said softly. Sam smiled at her and she smiled back. Sam pulled the covers over them and she rested her head against his bare chest.

Dean was walking back to the hotel when he peered inside and saw them he quickly went back to his car, he didn't want to disturb them.

"My work here is done." Dean said smiling to himself.

"That was amazing." Becca said smiling up at Sam.

"Yeah it was." Sam said kissing Becca one more time before they both fell to sleep in each other's arms.

Cute right? Well that's what happens when I get bored. Haha! (: I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think!

-Becca


End file.
